User blog:Jackal Hyena/Fanon Xenos Species
Hey guys, I was looking through all of the Fanon Xenos articles and I've compiled a Top Five of what I deem to be the best written and most well though out. Honourable Mentions First of all, here are some Honourable Mentions: *Hedoth: Interesting species, but big Titans don't really interest me (possibly why I am not that interested in the Onimongar. *Zoragons: Lizardmen in Space. I like them because they remind me of my old concepts for building a Slann army to be played with Eldar rules. *Alxon: More space-lizards. :D *Sctha: They are essentially Eldar in my eyes. But I quite like Eldar, so I felt I'd mention them *Khalehen: Creepy and bloodthirsty. Would be cool to see them expanded upon. *Hint Hint*Legion*Hint*. Top Five (Well, Eight) Now the list: At.... Number Five, yes five we have the Zenothopien. I like this article because it is a rather cool rendition of a Chaos Xenos species. Quite well written, but what I like above all else is the concept of them. I don't know what it is exactly, but I just like them. :) In at Number Four I'd like to place the Margos Empire. A very cool concept which had been well executed. Their background and social organisation are very interesting and it is generally a great article. Worth reading when you have the chance. In at Three, it is not one article, but more of a collection. Each written by a different author, but united under the SHARKS IN SPACE! Yup, it's my brother's Rixari, Legion's Barlanabas and Supah's Raikorl. I really like the Rixari as there is a TON of information given, and I like the descriptions. The unique weapons which compliment them are also awesome. As for the Barlanabas, I liked them before Legion and Cal made them a Rixari sub-species. But they have become even more awesome since being made the living ancestors of the Rixari. As for that Raikorl, they have cool weapons and a great background. I know it's a big ask, but if you have some free time, read ALL three articles in succession. You wont be disappointed. In at Two, again I'm cheating slightly and placing multiple articles. Not very good at selecting am I. :P Anyway, Number Two is the technological Mutacrat and the Chaotic Vralgazi. I like to see them as a sort of Ying-Yang balance. One race is a bunch of Warp fearing technocrats and the other a collection of crazed chaotic creatures. I'll start with the Mutacrat. I quite like these peculiar beasts, they are well described and have an interesting background (hats off to Supah there). As for the Vralgazi... Well... I just can't keep my Chaos self down. I really like the idea of Chaos Xenos such as the Laer, so seeing one which serves multiple deities is intriguing. Anyway, it appears that Supah has set up some kind of enmity between the two races due to their Ying-Yang standings in regards to the Warp. You really should read both in order to see the fantastic contrasts. And, my favourite Xenos on the site... At Number One is... The Derkallen! Yup, the False Soul harbouring, Convert-or-Die offering and unfeeling Derkallen. First of all, the design, described in great detail is fantastic. Second is the idea that this race is the product of various experiments to create such life. Lastly, is the mystery behind them. I really admire how Supah has kept who their creator actually is a complete mystery, while offering up a plethora of suggestions. All and all, it's a fantastic article well worth reading when you get the chance. A Note from the Reviewer Also, don't be disheartened if I haven't mentioned your Xenos Species. I have plans for a fuller, more in-depth review of ALL OF THE FANON XENOS at some point, but for now I'll settle with this list for now. Any questions? Opinions? Deliberations? Please feel free to comment. Ciao, Jackal Category:Blog posts